The Study of Emotions
by C.Chanel
Summary: Re-Writing. The wizarding world has a flourishing renascence, but not eveyone is happy.The mysterious murders of famous political muggles and muggleborns have Britain on edge, and not even the famous Sherlock Holmes can solve the case.


**Prologue**

"You can't leave me here, mother you can't!" The nine-year-old girl cried out, her dark curls waved wildly as she grabbed onto her mother's dress.

"You will stay here and that's final, Carina. The dark lord rewards those who follow him and having you here is a nuisance you are not even a male first born, you are useless." Her mother's voice was cold as her black eyes.

"I hope you and the dark lord perish." Carina hissed. Her mother's eyes glinted with malice the older woman's hands moved like a whip and smacked her pale face. _SMACK_, the echo through the empty room sounded loudly, blood poured from her split lip.

"Shut up you useless girl, never insult the Dark Lord's name, be grateful you are a pureblood." Her mother hissed as she pushed Carina to the ground leaving the girl— crying in the floor as she sobbed softly.

"I hope he really dies." Carina whispered before she got up from the floor when she noticed her mother's presence was no longer there.

–

The young woman looked at the picture of the green-eyed boy with a fond smile she sat on her terrace in France looking at the sea. Her ebony curls framed her ivory white face, her lips red as blood, eyes dark as night she had learned everything about him, her love, her knight, her hero.

"My lovely Harry, you have avenged me haven't you, you have destroyed them for me? They are now rotting in the darkest pits of hell my love. I think is time I come for you." She said softly, a soft giggle left her dark red lips.

* * *

**One: The Auror Division**

"Stupid muggle," one of the figures spat as they kicked him. Why was this even happening to him? He was doing his job for god sake and those blinding lights froze him before he could even pull the trigger, whatever these people where, they were dangerous, even to him. "Avada Kedavra!" One of the mask figures shouted as a bright green light hit his chest, everything was diming, and it was funny really, he never saw his live flashing before his eyes, no all he saw was the face of that woman he loved, Angeline…

.

.

.

"Weasley where the hell did that bastard go?" Robinson shouted as they ran round the block. "Over there, Scotland Yard, shit that's the muggle Auror office!" Ronald Weasley cursed as he ran with Robinson inside the building.

.

.

.

"Hands up, hands up you filthy muggles I don't want to see those muggle contraptions, 'cause if yeh shoot at us you'll be in for a wonderful surprise." One of the masked men said as he took out a stick pointing it at Donovan.

"What are you going to do? Poke us to death, you freak?" Donovan asked with a mocking tone.

"Your first you shitty muggle. Crucio!" The man sneered as he cursed the detective inspector.

"Waaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Donovan shrieked and she convulsed violently on the floor. The masked men laughed happily, as they saw the look in everyone's eyes. Sherlock Holmes didn't know what to think as he tried to understand these people, they had some sort of supernatural power and seem to enjoy attacking them and calling them muggles, whatever that meant.

"Stupefy!" A red beaming light shot across the room stopping the man who was torturing Donovan.

"Petrificus Totalus," Another voice shouted. A young redhead man and dirty blond man appeared with deep red trench coats with neat emblems, Sherlock's eyes sharpened as he saw them, they were alike, and they used sticks–no _wands_ that had to be it. They had an odd way of using Latin incantations; they seemed almost slurred different and mixed dialect.

The redhead we fiddled with his pocked from inside his trench coat as he took out a badge and presented it to them.

"Ronald Weasley, Special Auror Division." Weasley said as he levitated the rogue wizards, the blond took out his wand and murmured another incantation as ropes shot out from his dark red wand and bound one of the assailants. He took out a mobile phone and pressed a button.

"This is Alcander Robinson from team Hippogriff, Auror Number: A76878T90, we have detained four rogues have been spotted, they were the same ones from three days ago that attacked Hector Steven Austin, muggle man, 35 years old, and muggle born Savannah Eloise Jackson, 27 years old from MTD, over." A buzzing sound came from the device.

"This is Janice Clearwater from Rescue Division, Ministry of Magic, London England, Ministry Number: 89956W4, please answer the following. Location, Threat Level, and Medical Assistance, over."

"Clearwater, we are located in the Muggle Auror Office, Scotland Yard, Threat level is low, we need a healer, for a muggle victim, cause Cruciatus Curse for fifteen seconds, also send over Mycroft Holmes and Hermione Granger integration, over."

"Will do Robinson, sending memo to Mr Holmes and Ms Granger, assistance will be on the way. Goodbye."

The faces of the usual group looked shocked. Lestrade had heard of the Auror division, they were Special Forces, which took out dangerous threats; the only one contact with them was Mycroft Holmes, the older brother of Sherlock Holmes. It was a revelation to see what these people where capable of, he always wondered if he was good enough to be part of the division in his younger years, but no matter what. Now he knew why wasn't considered for the job.

.

.

.

Cracks echoed through the room as two other men were dressed in crimson trench coats took the men and vanished with a crack. A woman in white robes and bag came after them.

"Where is the dear that was injured?" She asked as she looked to see Donovan in the couch still shaking. The healer tucked her colour changing hair, as it changed from dirty blond to violet when her grey eyes saw Donovan.

"Oh Merlin!" The healer shouted and she took out her wand and started a diagnostic spell. Her hand went to her pockets and took out a small chest from her pockets. She tapped her dark brown wand they saw the box grow. The healer took out some bottles, pale blue, bright yellow and peach vials.

From her other pocket she took out another shrunken box and opened it, taking out latex gloves and she put them on. Her long finger gently touched Donovan's chin and tilted it back.

"Now these potions will taste a bit vile, please don't spit them out, this is the only way I can heal your nerves and muscles." Donovan nodded as the healer uncorked one of the vials. "Bottoms up," The healer joked as she fed her the bright yellow potion. Donovan grimaced at the taste it tasted like rotten milk, but she kept it down, several minutes later, Donovan began feeling better, her nerves were not aching any longer the painful pinches subsided.

"How is that dear? All better right?" Donovan nodded. "Yes, but why does it taste so foul?" The healer laughed.

"Oh I don't know, we wizards can do practically everything, yet we can't make delicious tasting potions, if we were to do so we would change the recipe completely." The healer said cheerfully too cheerful for them in Scotland Yard.

"Oh, ho oho!" The healer exclaimed. "I didn't introduce myself. I am healer Diana Greenberg, from Saint Mungos, the first Metamorphmagus muggle born, or at least I think so." She said with a bright smile.

The redhead, Weasley if Sherlock remembered correctly looked over at the healer. "Oh I know you were two years bellow us in Gryffindor." Said healer smiled.

"Yes that's right!" She responded bubbly. "You are Ronald Weasley, part of the Golden Trio with Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

"Hey Weasley, I'll be heading out since you got it covered here, Clearwater texted me and said there won't be any obliviators so just wait for Holmes and Granger to get here." The healer smiled and waved at Robinson who vanished with a crack. Greenberg took another vial and started to administrate it to her patient who looked like she was going to vomit it.

Sherlock begun to question Ron about the Auror Davison, but Ron kept it tight lipped. Ron was not permitted to speak about the wizarding world to unauthorized muggles unless the head of the Auror Division, Minister of Magic allowed it or Mycroft Holmes, head of the Muggle Ministry allowed it. Another crack interrupted them. As two people emerged from the smoke, a brown bushy haired woman in a dark grey pencil skirt suit with a bone shirt and a man with a three-piece suit and umbrella, said man smiled as his dark blue eyes connected with his brothers.

"Hello dear brother," Mycroft greeted Sherlock amicably. Sherlock scoffed but returned the greeting coolly. "Mycroft," The bushy-haired woman smiled at everyone. "Hello everyone my name is Hermione Granger; I'm from the Department of Magical Integration." The woman, Hermione, introduced herself. Her bright brown eyes spotted the tall redhead, walking up to Ron Weasley with a great smile.

"Ron," She smiled as she kissed his cheek. "Hermione, hey," Ron smiled as he blushed. The group went into a large conference room, Hermione took out her wand and began chanting, privacy wards in place.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock asked the scholar curiously. Hermione smiled. "I'm setting up privacy wards so no one outside this room can eavesdrop while we discuss our private matter." Hermione responded simply as she tucked her wand in her holster.

"Everyone please sit down, we are here today to discuss the events that took place here, since the four rogues attacked state officials we will not be obliviating anyone, but you must sign a contract, and not speak to anyone about this delicate matter, doing so will not just get you fired it will also have negative consequences." Mycroft said seriously, as he hung his umbrella from the navy armchair.

"Ms Granger if you would please start our orientation." Mycroft said as he made himself comfortable.

"Absolutely sir," Hermione's right hand opened her blazer as she took out a tiny briefcase, tapping her wand she enlarged it. Opening the briefcase, she took out large folders as she handed them out to everyone.

"The pictures move." Anderson exclaimed as he flipped through the folder.

"As everyone can see, this folder holds vast information about the world people like myself come from. I have compiled brief history and famous key figures of our hidden society, and while this folder holds much information, it doesn't scratch the surface of our diverse culture."

Hermione took out her laptop as she opened it connecting it to nearby outlet, using the projector so everyone could see the screen.

"I will be playing a video about our society and basic explanation as we came to be." The video itself talk about the history of magic and many noble and old families, some basic highlights of the 21st century and key figures such as Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter, in the end it showed the new renaissance age of the wizarding society. Hermione Granger and many muggleborns to come started it; it detailed the fusion of muggle technology and magic or a new branch of magic known as Techno Magic.

"So you're saying that wizards and witches still don't use techno magic?" Sherlock asked

"Not precisely, many old families feel it tainting wizarding norms but it is more popular amongst muggle borns and muggle raised. The good thing is the laws have changed so much since the end of the last war that older families don't feel threatened, we allow the major holidays from the old culture to take place, like Yule, Samhain, Bealtaine, Imbolc, and so on. Muggleborn and muggle-raised are allowed partaking in traditional wizarding holidays or celebrating their own.

Many of the arguments which purebloods had were that muggleborns where destroying their traditions and practices, the new laws now allow such practices and no longer are considered taboo under the new laws and ministry." Hermione explained.

"Then what is the current problem?" Lestrade asked. "It seems that there is some sort of uprising, or rogue group of wizards who don't like the new laws, while they enjoy their old customs returned to them, there has been some whispers about new laws that have been established." Hermione said.

"What laws are these?" Anderson asked. "Well for starters all magical beings, not creatures but beings, like werewolves, vampires, veelas, goblins, succubae and many more have equal rights to wizards and witches, and help for their problems, vampires have blood banks, and werewolves have sanctioned forest they go every fool moon to transform. Many old pureblood families believe to be better than magical beings and are quite upset at these changes." Hermione said.

"You're telling me, these monsters aren't caged?" Donavon asked Hermione glared at the woman. "Why I never, do you know most of these "monsters" never have hurt anyone, the only ones who have are so few, most of them couldn't get proper school, housing or hospital treatment until recently, it's not their fault Greyback turned them into werewolves, or Vlad Drakul who turned his prey most of these werewolves and vampires where victims." Hermione reproached her.

Sherlock smiled for a moment, the young woman Hermione seemed like an advocate for equal rights, the way she presented her theories and educated everyone made him think she might have been teased as a child, as the young woman went on her way to ask for any questions, she looked happy educating everyone.

.

.

.

"Thank you for your time everyone," Hermione said as she waved at everyone before vanishing with a crack.

Sherlock's eyes locked with his bothers, Mycroft nodded as Sherlock followed him out of the building.

"Wait Mycroft we still have some questions!" Lestrade shouted. "In the folder there is a contact number if you have any more questions, the head of the Muggle Division will visit you if you make an appointment." Mycroft said as a car pulled over in front of them. "Get in please there is something I'd like to speak to you about." Sherlock nodded as they rode to their destination silently.

The black car stopped in 221B Barker Street. Sherlock took out his keys as they entered.

"Good evening Sherlock, did you bring a friend over today?" Mrs Hudson, Sherlock's landlady asked warmly.

"No, it's just my brother Mrs Hudson." Sherlock replied curtly as the brothers entered the flat. Books where pilled all over, beakers test tubes and random papers surrounded every surface, throw pillows where organized on the seats and sofa, a drying yellow smiley face sat on the manicured walls.

"Well that is certainly new Sherlock." Mycroft commented on the smiley face on the wall. "I was bored." Sherlock said blandly. "Well I have some good news you will no longer be bored." Mycroft said as he handed his brother a thick folder he took out of the briefcase he was caring. Sherlock took the manila and leafed through the contents with an interested look.

"Hmm, I don't know, seems boring, don't you have the new division to do this for you?" Sherlock inquired. "Yes, but not everyone is a genius like you my dear brother, I have found you a partner and a flatmate as well, and you'll find him interesting." Mycroft assured. Sherlock just snorted.

"And who shall be my new partner?" Sherlock asked sarcastically. "Well our very own Mr Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Won." Mycroft responded with a smirk.

—

Harry looked at his phone when he felt it vibrated in his coat pocket. His brows constricted. "Damn that man!" Harry shouted as he typed furiously in the small keys.

_NO, I WON'T BE WORKING FOR YOU. STOP CONTACTING ME MYCROFT! –HJP _Harry typed his answer with a smile. His phone vibrated once more when he read the reply as he groaned.

_You will be working with my brother, think of it as a favour you have now repaid. –MH_

Harry knew he shouldn't of asked that man a favour, he might have been a muggle but he was the most sneakiest person he had ever met, he knew asking him to change the laws of reporters would bite him in the ass.

* * *

[AN]

_ Hello everyone this is the rewrite of Study of emotions, I hope this makes more sense to you and it not weird. Here are some explanations on ages, the golden trio is 25, new laws have been implemented, teh cutrent minister of magic is Kingsley Shocklebot still. Harry works as a unspeakleable, Ron is an Auror, Hermione is a scholar and works at the Muggle Intergration Division, a new part of the Muggle department of the Ministry of magic. _

_Mycroft Holmes met up with Shocklebot as soon as the Wizarding world was some what stable after war and they mdae new changes with Hermione and co. As for the murders and what not its all part ofthe plot! ooohhhhhhhhhhh! Thanks!_

_Also I just watched this on you tube called: Gangnam Style, I thought I dided. So great._

_I will b__e__ uploading those cool plot bunnies soon._

_Thanks_


End file.
